Shimura Shinpachi
Shimura Shinpachi (志村 新八, Shimura Shinpachi) is a member of the Yorozuya, a samurai in training, and one of the three main protagonists of Gintama. He is one of the more normal characters of the series, delivering the requisite reality-checks or punchlines against other characters' antics. Other than working at the Yorozuya, Shinpachi is also the leader of Terakado Tsuu's fanclub: Terakado Tsuu's Imperial Guards. History Shimura Shinpachi grew up with his sister Shimura Tae and his father in their family dojou Koudoukan. Their father died when they were young, leaving them to take care of the dojou and the debt to the Loan Shark Amanto. At his local temple school, Shinpachi befriended Takachin. When Takachin was bullied by other children, Shinpachi tried to help but ended getting beaten up as well until Otae saved them. They were close friends until Takachin accidently soiled himself while Shinpachi pretended to be sleeping to avoid helping Takachin. Shinpachi would later become acquainted with Yagyuu Kyuubei due to his sister's friendship with her. When the debt collectors tried to harm Tae and her brother, Shinpachi was knocked out by the time Kyuubei came to help them, although it cost her her left eye. Shinpachi mentioned that he ate his sister's cooking when he was younger, which made his eyesight go bad and resulted in his need to wear glasses. While working at a café and being beaten by the manager behind the shop, Shinpachi encountered Terakado Tsuu during one of her street performances. Although he didn't understand her song, he was emotionally moved. After gaining encouragement and motivation from this encounter, Shinpachi would create the Terakado Tsuu fanclub: Terakado Tsuu's Imperial Guards. Personality Shinpachi is best known for his Tsukkomi (being a straight man) when other people especially Gintoki or Kagura say or do idiotic things, which happens very often. He is frequently teased by Sakata Gintoki, his supposed employer, and later on by Yagyuu Kyuubei for having a 'sister-complex' because of his attachment towards his sister. Since he doesn't have as much physical strength as Kagura, he is often bullied by her, who often tends to literally give him a thrashing. He takes charge of all the household chores in the Yorozuya due to his 'inclination to care for other people (as he explained during the Goukon in Episode 88). He also likes to save leftovers, bringing Tupperware to store the food and is called 'domestic' because of it. All of the above points, combined with his plain bespectacled look has made him the archetypical downtrodden nerdy character. Shinpachi is also a rabid fan of fictional pop-idol Terakado Tsuu, and often gets so moved by her songs that he starts crying listening to them. He is the strict leader of the Terakado Tsuu's Imperial Guards,a fan club with deep admiration and devotion to her, and has made 99 regulations that he makes sure the members loyally follow. Whenever someone breaks one of the rules and regulations of the fanclub, he personally issues their punishment with a flying nose-hook. Most of the time, the Sergeant is on the receiving end. Shinpachi himself has been shown to break some of the regulations that he punishes others for doing the same. Shinpachi also likes to sing, and has been seen singing karaoke-versions of various songs by Tsuu, but is completely tone-deaf. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Gintama Universe Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Sibling Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Humans Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters